El peor dia en la vida de Gold
by asthartea
Summary: Gold, solo en la casa de Bill y la maquina de este harán que se meta en más de un problema, mientras busca regresar al laboratorio del pokemaniaco pidiendo a Arceus por su vida. Espero y lo disfruten :D


No recuerdo cómo es que acabe así, en el cuerpo de Poltaro y además estampado contra el suelo después de recibir una de las patadas de Crys, esa chica seria, sí que patea fuerte, bueno tal vez mienta y si lo recuerde, pero en fin les relatare que fue lo que sucedió en ese trágico día, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…

 **ESA MAÑANA….**

 **Demonios porque alguien tan genial como yo debe estar levantado tan temprano** -

El viejo Elm me había enviado a ayudar a Bill con su laboratorio en Kanto pues necesitaba de mi magnífica presencia para poder resolver sus problemas, es que hay que admitirlo soy grandioso no puede vivir sin mí, no tiene nada que ver con que la chica súper seria y el emo de Silver no estuvieran disponibles, yo fui su primera opción, bueno como les contaba, había llegado muy puntual como siempre se esperaba de mí al laboratorio de ese pokemaniaco de Bill.

 **-Gold, se puede saber dónde estabas….. Te esperaba desde hace una hora!-** así con esas crueles palabras me recibió, si me había levantado temprano y había llegado a tiempo, bueno eso pienso yo, mire a mi fiel Ataro, el cual me observaba igual de confundido, pero en fin ese hombre está loco, que se le iba a hacer.

 **\- se se se...lo que digas lo que cuenta es que ya estoy aquí no?, además dime para que solicitaste mi magnífica presencia**.- mínimo debería haber una buena razón para hacerme venir hasta acá digo no?

 **-Gold solo quiero que me ayudes con unos papeles que tengo que presentar a la liga mañana temprano, pero tengo que encontrarme con el profesor Oak para ver unos informes que vienen desde una nueva región llamada Kalos, así que en lo que vuelvo podrías ir avanzando con los documentos…...y lo más importante….. SIN ROMPER NADA!-** y sin más me dejo ahí, solo con SU trabajo que desconsiderado…no cabe duda que soy una gran persona por ayudarle…

 **-Bueno bueno ahora que me encuentro solo hare lo que tenga que hacer y así todos se darán cuenta de que soy más confiable que Silver y se postrarán ante mí y Crys por fin admitirá el gran amor que siente por mí y nos iremos volando en Ligi ….** -estaba desvariando hasta que Ataro me golpeo y volví en mi…. **-Bueno chicos supongo que no tendrán que estar en sus pokeballs todo el dia, seria aburrido-** dije mientras miraba a mis pokemons **\- yo que pensé poder ir a buscar a Red-sempai para poder ir a entrenar, pero bueno salgan…-** libere a todo mi equipo para que pudiera distraerse.

Estábamos trabajando de la manera más tranquila que pudiera haber- **JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJA hazlo de nuevo Explotaro una vez más una vez más…..** (Explotaro se enciende y empieza a girar en el aire y cae de nuevo sobre Poltaro **)-jajajajajaja ya ya es suficiente estas bien Poltaro-** este mira a su entrenador de manera amenazadora y se mete corriendo a unas de las habitaciones de Bill **\- ahhhhh parece que se molestó chicos sigan avanzando voy a ver que se le pase-** Al entrar en la habitación se encontraba todo oscuro no podía distinguir nada, mientras mis ojos se acostumbraban a la falta de luz choque con varias cosas pero, con mi mala suerte con ningún interruptor...diablos con los golpazos que me di seguro quedaría marca, cuando más o menos mi vista se adaptó a la ausencia de luz pude distinguir una pequeña sombra que se escabullía, ese maldito de seguro se quiere esconder de mí, es que no tiene sentido del humor, bueno cuando fui a atraparlo sentí como perdía el equilibrio y caía dentro de una pequeña cabina - **maldiciooon duele…..aja te tengo no puedo creer que te pongas así por una bromita vamos-,** Poltaro me miro y parece que me había pasado, pero es que cada vez que Explotaro le caía encima hacía una cara tan graciosa, en fin cuando lo atraje hacia mí y me disponía a salir la maldita puerta por la que había caído estaba cerrada - **demonios ahora que hacemos-** en ese momento agradecí que Ataro fuera tan curioso ya que vino detrás de nosotros o es que tal vez no confiaba en mí y pensaba que metería la pata nodo eso es imposible, bueno él tuvo más suerte que yo y pudo encontrar el maldito interruptor para la luz, cuando el cuarto se iluminó pude ver que no había venido solo Explotaro,Sintaro,Togetaro y Utaro estaban con él...ahhh no cabe duda de que me aman empecé a llamarlos pero parecía que no me oían, demonios como termine metido en esta extraña cápsula, así que empecé a hacerles señas ahh por fin se pusieron a buscar una manera de sacarnos justo en ese momento Ataro se sube a la silla para alcanzar el computador tal vez ahí había algo para sacarnos le hice señas para que presionara el botón, grave error... una luz nos envolvió a Poltaro y a mí y no recuerdo nada más.

Cuando la luz y el humo se dispersaron y la puerta se abrió, maldita puerta, me sentía extraño más pequeño y sin duda lo era, Explotaro y Utaro eran más grandes que yo! Mis pokemons me miraban extraño baje la vista a mi hermoso cuerpo y entonces **...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...QUE DIABLOS ME PASO PORQUE ME VEÍA COMO POLTARO COOOMOOO MI HERMOSO CUERPO ERA AHORA UNO REGORDETE VERDE CON AMARILLO COMO-** mire a mis pokémon confundidos estos me miraron a mí y…... estallaron en risas…. malditos me las pagaran.

Luego de ese maldito incidente descubrí algunas cosas: uno, no podía hablar con los pokemons porque no los entendía, dos, yo no podía hablar, cada que lo hacía salían ruidos raros de mi boca, tres y lo más importante, los chorros de agua de Poltaro eran muy efectivos para acallar las risas de mis pokemons ja se lo merecían por burlarse de mí. Bueno como yo no soy de los que se deprimen salí listo para encontrar una solución, fui solo, les dije a mis pokemons que se quedaran y fueran avanzando el trabajo que nos encargó Bill mientras yo lo buscaba para que arregle esta situación, aunque claro me tomó mucho tiempo, después de todo no son lo suficientemente buenos con las señas.

En mi largo camino hacia pueblo Paleta no se si fue desgracia o suerte pero, me encontré con la linda Blue sempai, no sé cómo le hace pero, nadie puede negar que es muy hermosa, claro no tanto como Crys, aunque como siempre no andaba sola, caminaba muy contenta frente a Green-sempai que iba gritando el por qué siempre era su billetera la afectada y demás, típico, que se queja si sabemos que ama a su novia no importa lo derrochadora que fuera y detrás de él venía el chico emo (Silver) cargando un montón de bolsas y cajas, sin duda Blue-sempai había ido de compras para renovar su armario, por segunda vez, en la semana, y por eso ese chico pelirrojo no está ahora convertido en alguno de sus pokemons, maldición, él dijo que lo que tenía que hacer era de vida o muerte, pero bueno teniendo en cuenta que negarle algo a Blue-sempai no es lo más seguro y equivale a una sentencia de muerte o en el mejor de los casos a terminar secuestrado o reducido por un hidro cañón cortesía de Blasty, lo cual no es muy deseable claro a menos que seas un suicida, tiene mucho sentido el hecho que ahora el este de cargador y no con Kotone la cual debe estar molesta por no poder salir con su pelirrojo, no entiendo como él se consiguió novia antes que yo, como es posible, aunque lo lamento por Kotone es buena gente y tiene que aguantar al emo de Silver, sus ataques depresivos y ese fanatismo que tiene por Taurina Omega.

Bueno por fin veía la luz al final del túnel esta era mi oportunidad si lograba que me reconocieran podría volver a la normalidad y por fin volver a mi hermosa forma y dejar esta pesadilla en el pasado, además es imposible que no me reconozcan si me ves de cerca sigo siendo yo, no hay nadie más sexy que yo aunque esté en este cuerpo, me acerque a ellos poniendo mi mejor mirada de pokémon recién nacido que necesita ayuda, para que se dignaran a ayudarme y al parecer surtió efecto, ya que Blue-sempai se paró en seco al verme, después de un rato en un incómodo silencio se acercó corriendo hacia mi emocionada, gritando cosas como **-¿que hizo que evolucionaras?, ¿le perteneces a alguien?, ¿ te han abandonado?, ¿Green podemos quedárnoslo?-** la última si pregunta si me desconcertó un poco, como que quedarse conmigo no soy una mascota, sé que soy mono pero igual, las otras preguntas las entiendo no por nada es la evolucionadora, además está muy orgullosa de serlo y demostraba dominar su materia, y que de la nada aparezca un pokémon como yo que se supone que solo evoluciona por intercambio debe de haberla sorprendido, bueno quitando eso de lado, todo pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de reaccionar y ya me encontraba entre sus pechos siendo asfixiado por estos, cabe recalcar que cuando lo note me sentía en el cielo, es decir, quien no estaría contento de morir así, si he de hacerlo me gustaría que sea entre un par de pechos, pero mientras me encontraba disfrutando de este magnífico momento, pude sentir un par de auras asesinas que iban creciendo detrás de mí y obvio yo era el objetivo de ese par, voltee en cámara lenta y pude ver como Green-sempai y Silver ardían en ganas de matarme, ese par es demasiado celoso, recuerdo que la primera vez que conocí a Blue-sempai y "me sobrepase" con ella, que exagerados solo reconocí que era muy linda, Silver me agarro a golpes y después de manera más disimulada Green-sempai trato de carbonizarme con ayuda de su Charizard, por error según él, nadie le creyó , pero tampoco nadie era tan idiota como para reprocharle su manera de actuar…... un momento….., por Arceus, ellos ya deben de haberse dado cuenta que era yo y por eso estaban así, los mire una vez más y pude ver, con gran terror, como Green-sempai movía sus labios y sin producir ningún sonido, decía **-GOLD-** me quede de piedra como era posible que se dieran cuenta y no dijeran nada no ven que no es natural que alguien se haya convertido en pokemon, es que están dementes, en vez de tratar de averiguarlo me querían matar, malditos. Entonces lo oí, no sé porque pero mi cuerpo empezó a temblar sabía lo que diría, pero no estaba listo, entonces…

 **Green-sempai dijo: Blue, aléjate de esa cosa**

La manera en que la dijo me dejó sorprendido no era su seriedad de siempre era más bien un tono que no dejaba replicar y además no le dijo chica ruidosa la llamó por su nombre, al parecer a Blue-sempai también le sorprendió y me dejo en el suelo y se alejó de mi a paso lento mientras se posicionó detrás de ese par de sádicos. En menos de un segundo todo el equipo de Green-sempai y Silver estaban fuera de sus pokeballs listos para atacar y no cabe duda que Charizard y Feraligart usarían sus ataques definitivos y para mi pésima suerte yo era el objetivo, vi pasar mi vida delante de mis ojos, cabe decir que tuve una buena vida **\- Green, Silver que le van a hacer no ven que es un pobre pokémon no les ha hecho nada-** gracias Blue-sempai usted es un alma muy buena le hare un altar cuando vuelva a la normalidad, no mejor la llevaré de compras **-Blue esa cosa no es un pokémon-** diablos, no se atreva a decir alguna mentira Green-sempai **\- esa cosa es...-** y entonces lo vi, el Weavile de Silver se movía a una velocidad impresionante y de algún modo logró que Blue-sempai cayera dormida, diablos ahora si estaba jodido **\- por Arceus esto me va a costar todo el centro comercial-** se quejaba Green-sempai mientras cargaba a Blue-sempai al estilo princesa, Silver me miraba con odio y dijo **\- como sabes que es Gold.**

 **-Geen: ya he visto un caso así le pasó también a Bill y hace unas semanas lo trato de hacer de nuevo para que mi hermana lo cuidara, idiota, míralo de cerca conserva el peinado y facciones del pervertido-** tragué con fuerza mientras Silver se acercaba a mí y me analizaba **\- tienes razón sin duda es el idiota de Gold, y tiene mucho sentido ya que se supone que debería estar ayudando a Bill.**

 **-Green: Lo más probable es que descubriera la máquina y tratará de sacarle provecho.**

 **-Silver: suponiendo que sea cierto, cosa que acabamos de confirmar, eso quiere decir que se restregaba sobre neesan con plena conciencia de lo que hacía, bastante tengo con que tú estés cerca de ella.**

 **-Green: te recuerdo que yo soy su novio y no estoy nada contento con lo que hizo así que por mi parte un lección no le caería mal-** ambos intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron de manera perversa, en ese momento sentí como Green-sempai y Silver dictaron mi sentencia y les decían a sus pokemons que usaran sus ataques definitivos y yo, pues yo salía volando por los aires producto del impacto y así fue como morí una trágica tarde de primavera víctima de dos celosos empedernidos con un toque de sádicos….

Pero oh por Arceus...una luz ilumino mi plácido descanso escuche una suave voz que le decía a alguien **\- Como puede haber alguien tan cruel para dejarlo en este estado, pobrecito, lo bueno es que te encontramos a tiempo pequeño en un parpadeo me encargo de ti-** sentí como las energías volvían a mi cuerpo y a medida que abría los ojos pude distinguir un hermoso rostro rodeado de un halo dorado, era un ángel sin duda estaba en el cielo había muerto y llegado al cielo….o eso es lo que pensé, a medida que mi vista se enfocaba mejor me di cuenta que en realidad la bondadosa persona que me había encontrado y ayudado era realmente Yellow-sempai, pero al estar tan cerca de ella me pude dar cuenta de algunas cosas que había pasado por alto durante este tiempo entre ellas sus delicadas facciones, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus pestañas largas, su blanca tez y por supuesto de lo profundos, comunicativos, grandes y hermosos que eran sus verdes ojos no cabe duda que era muy linda, además parecía una muñeca de esas que al mínimo contacto pueden romperse y sabes que tienes que tratarlas con mucho cuidado, tal vez por ese motivo Red-sempai había caído rendido ante ella, era una batalla que él había perdido y creo que no se arrepentía, también explica el por qué la sobreprotege tanto ya que si él también se ha dado cuenta de lo delicada que parece ser debe tener pánico de que algo le pase, mi mente divagaba en esos pensamientos hasta que pude escuchar a Yellow-sempai preguntar con una vocecita muy dulce que si le permitía leerme el pensamiento para ver si mi entrenador me estaba buscando o si era un pokemon salvaje, casi empiezo a llorar, es que era la primera persona que se preocupaba por mi después de que casi me mataran, fue muy gratificante, podía ver la luz al final del túnel todo volvería a la normalidad y al parecer Yellow-sempai entendió mi pena porque me atrajo hacia su pecho para tratar de consolarme, no me van a culpar por notar que no era tan plana como todos creíamos, está bien no eran tan grandes como las de Crys pero sí que estaban bien formadas y eran muy cómodas, pero justo en ese instante pude escuchar como alguien se acercaba, empecé a sudar pidiendo a Arceus con todo lo que tenía que esa persona no fuera Red-sempai.

Que no sea Red-sempai, que no sea Red-sempai, que no sea Red-sempai, que no sea Red-sempai,- **Al fin te encuentro Yellow, que haces aquí-** mierda de todos los novios celosos tenía que aparecer justamente aquel que lleva el título de campeón de Kanto y el luchador entre los dex holders, el que se enfrentó al líder del team Rocket, además de lograr que pokemons tan fuertes como Mewtow y Deoxys lo reconocieran como igual, esto no era bueno, nada bueno ya me veía de nuevo saliendo por los aires.. PORQUE A MI!...diablos parece que Yellow-sempai sintió mi desesperación y me pegó más a su pecho, grave error, pero no podía culparla es que es imposible enojarse con Yellow-sempai y más si mientras lo hacía susurraba **\- tranquilo pequeño nada te va a suceder nadie te va a lastimar, tranquilo-** entonces escuche mi sentencia **\- ¿Yellow que es eso?-** mierda, si antes no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia aún tenía oportunidad, pero ahora si estaba jodido pude escuchar como Yellow-sempai le explicaba el cómo me había encontrado y que me estaba cuidando, además de que se quejaba de las malvadas personas que pueden lastimar a un pequeño pokémon, mientras él le respondía que ella sin duda era como un ángel que siempre cuida de los demás, eso no lo puedo refutar ella es un ángel y él un demonio que se hace pasar por tonto, y para colmo de males escuchaba como él le pedía que me soltara y me pasara sus brazos, noooo Yellow-sempai no me entregue, aún quiero vivir, pero parece que no hizo caso a mi súplica porque me entrego a manos de mi verdugo con una enorme sonrisa, entonces lo escuche **\- Yellow porque no vas a por unas bayas debe de tener hambre, no crees...ah y ve con Chuchu para que te ayude, tú también Pika ve con ella-** ella solo le sonrió y asintió mientras se alejaba tarareando una canción con los dos pokemons, pero no pude evitar notar la mirada de odio que me mando Pika antes de ir tras ese par, es que no recuerda que yo soy el entrenador de su cría, cuando la perdí de vista entonces lo escuche **\- donde crees que estabas tocando ehhh-** gire mi rostro con temor y entonces lo vi, era la cosa más terrorífica sobre la tierra estoy cien por ciento seguro que del cielo pase al infierno y el mismísimo diablo me había salido a recibir **\- Gold, no sé cómo paso esto, pero eso no te da derecho a tocar a las novias de otros no?-** solo logre tragar fuerte mientras la personificación del mal seguía hablando **\- seguro es otra de tus bromas no? Green me aviso, que andabas suelto por el bosque y por la fuerza con la que saliste volando supuse que caerías cerca de aquí, pero lo que más me preocupaba era tu perversión, pero no pensé que estarías sobre Yellow, eso no se hace mi pequeño kouhai, pensé que lo sabías-** y sí, lo sabía muy bien, todos lo sabíamos no acercarse a Yellow-sempai más de lo necesario era una norma, la regla de oro, incluso antes de que empezara a salir con Red-sempai, era una orden muda que aunque no estuvieran juntos oficialmente eso no significaba que te podías tomar muchas consideraciones con ella, en especial los chicos aunque a veces Ruby si se podía saltar esa regla y más si era para hacer un traje o algo así, aunque claro bajo la atenta supervisión de Red-sempai, para que no toque donde no debe y no se trate de pasar de listo **-Veamos que hare contigo, hiciste algo que no se debe Gold rompiste la regla de oro y mereces un castigo no lo crees-** no podía moverme, estaba congelado del miedo, lo más tétrico era que todo lo que dijo Red-sempai fue con la sonrisa más sádica de todas las que había visto y eso no era bueno, jamás lo había visto así, bueno miento, sólo lo vi así, una vez hace tiempo atrás, recién había empezado su relación con la sanadora, cuando un chico se atrevió a tocar a Yellow-sempai mientras se encontraba paseando con Blue-sempai en un centro comercial, cuando volvió y se lo contó a Red- sempai este solo la abrazó y le pidió que se calmara que eso no volvería a pasar, pero yo que me encontraba en un ángulo privilegiado pude ver ese destello que lanzaban sus ojos, esa noche lo vi, al mismísimo diablo, no sé cómo había terminado siguiéndolo pero, tenía que saber que ocultaba esa mirada, de igual manera lo vi, presencie como Red-sempai encontraba al chico que se sobrepasó con Yellow-sempai y literalmente lo desaparecía de la faz de la tierra...fue horrible... yo aún quiero vivir, me falta mucho por hacer, tanto que ver, aún tengo que hacer que Crys se me confiese… **-mmm veo que no entiendes tu situación y como no me das una alternativa supongo que tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto...mmm...que hare que hare...ya se! sal Lax-** un enorme Snorlax se alzaba frente a mí, no podía más que temblar quería gritar por ayuda **\- tranquilo Gold, Lax ha estado a dieta así que no es tan grande como debería, desde que Yellow dijo que no era sano que comiera solo comida chatarra se ha estado conteniendo y ahora solo devora cuanta baya encuentra además de frutas y verduras no amigo?-** pude ver como Lax asentía y sonreía orgulloso, es un pokémon muy terco y orgulloso tanto como su entrenador, **-lo he estado entrenando y hay un nuevo ataque que creo que podemos practicar me ayudarías Gold, claro que lo harás no?-** temblé, ya lo sabía esto era realmente malo **\- bueno pero no te escapes que no quiero perseguirte y tiene que ser rápido, puede volver en cualquier momento-** bingo, Red-sempai nunca le mostraba esa faceta a Yellow-sempai si podía aguantar hasta que volviera estaría a salvo **-se lo que piensas y no te va a funcionar-** diablos es que tiene algún poder psíquico o algo por el estilo, demonios, tengo que pensar, piensa Gold, piensa, y lo hice sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto por el resto de mi vida, pero bueno es mi vida la que peligra, le lance un chorro de agua a Red-sempai en la cara para poder huir, y salí corriendo, me escondí detrás de unas piedras a una distancia prudente **-demonios se escapó, vuelve Lax-** y por fin aparecía Yellow-sempai con sus brazos llenos de bayas en ese momento me rugió el estómago, pero para mí mala suerte parece que Red- sempai tiene un oído supe desarrollado porque lo escucho y vi, observe como decía **-te encontré-** y dejaba caer una pokeball que rodaba hacia donde estaba, antes de ir donde Yellow-sempai a ayudarla con las bayas, las cuales le imposibilitan el poder ver, se acercó rápido hacia ella y le sonreía de un modo que nunca antes vi, él siempre anda sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa es sólo y exclusivamente para Yellow-sempai, no hay duda de eso, mientras me distraje con la escena y escuchaba la burda excusa que daba Red-sempai de como mi "entrenador" había aparecido y me había llevado con él, lo vi, lo que había soltado había sido a su Vee, un Espeon que da realmente miedo y le es bastante leal a Red-sempai y parecía que no necesitaba a su entrenador para saber que yo era su presa y tenía que acabar conmigo, diablos que todos sus pokemons destilan tanta fuerza, como entrenador lo podía notar y lo había notado en más de una ocasión, pero como pokemon era obvio que no tenía posibilidad, sentía que era mi fin, ahora entiendo, por eso es que en sus batallas algunos pokemons ya se daban por vencidos, inclusive ignoraban a sus entrenadores por querer volver a la seguridad de sus pokeballs, es terrorífico, empezó a seguirme, sabía lo que hacía me alejaba de Yellow-sempai para poder atacarme sin levantar sospechas y para que a su entrenador no lo regañen por atacar a un indefenso pokemon, esto sí que era un mal chiste hasta sus pokemons tenían bipolaridad, con Yellow-sempai eran las criaturas más dulces sobre la faz de la tierra, porque recuerdo que Vee parecía un gatito mimado cuando dormía sobre el regazo de Yellow-sempai, pero con los otros eran unos monstruos, como cuando levantas a Blue-sempai antes del mediodía, es horrible.

Corría por el bosque escapando, tratando de salvar mi vida, pero no cabe duda que ese pokémon estaba muy bien entrenado ya que se acercaba a mí a una velocidad sorprendente, casi parecía volar, aunque en el fondo estaba agradecido de que no sea Pika el que me seguía ya que estaba seguro que terminaría carbonizado, y no era algo en lo que quisiera pensar, Vee se acercaba cada vez más a mí y sentí como un ataque que supongo fue psíquico me dio de lleno en la espalda mandándome a volar unos metros más adelante, ese malvado pokémon me veía desde una piedra sonriendo victorioso y lanzó un sonoro rugido al aire, unos momentos después de entre los árboles aparece Red-sempai sonriendo diciendo que había hecho un gran trabajo no perdiendo el rastro y que volviera con Yellow la que se había quedado dormida y tenía que cuidarla, al instante Vee desapareció por donde había llegado su entrenador **\- no te parece que es un buen amigo siempre cuida de ella, claro como todos ellos-** y los vi a todo el equipo restante de Red-sempai, por supuesto descontando a Pika y Vee que deben de estar resguardando el sueño de la novia de su entrenador **\- no les ha gustado nada como te sobrepasaste con ella, saben que no debes hacer eso, no amigos-** y todos sus pokemons asentían de manera enérgica ante la afirmación de su maestro, esto parecía película de terror en serio, que les daba a sus pokemons que parecían que tenían el mismo maldito instinto asesino cuando se trataba de Yellow-sempai, es que todos piensan que estoy así por decisión propia para aprovechar la situación hasta yo tengo límites y no usaría un truco tan sucio por un poco de atención femenina, bueno tal vez lo pensé un par de veces y sé que tengo historial, pero igual no es justo **\- Gold, en serio en que pensabas...en fin chicos saben que tienen que hacer-** y entonces todos los pokemons de Red-sanguinario-sempai, atacaron inclusive su Saur que no tuvo miramientos en usar su ataque definitivo y por segunda vez en el día salía volando, diablos, esto dolía y en definitiva dejaría marca es que todos los holders hombres están locos, lo único bueno es que la salvaje no está en Kanto porque si me la encontrara lo más probable es que ese chico fashionista me mataba, es tan celoso como con los que me he encontrado, en eso divagaba mi mente mientras cruzaba el cielo por el impacto del golpe recibido.

Sentí el impacto cuando golpee el suelo, mientras me sumía en la inconsciencia por segunda vez en el día, pero logré sentir como era metido dentro de un pequeño compartimiento, mierda, había sido capturado, pero por algún extraño motivo me sentía muy cómodo dentro de esa pokeball además de que sentía como iba recuperando las fuerzas y mis heridas eran curadas, después de unos minutos me liberaron, cuando gire para ver quien me había capturado me quede de piedra, era Crys ella me había capturado y me estaba sonriendo mientras en sus manos tenía una extraña pokeball **\- hola amiguito, ya estas mejor no?, todo gracias a esta sana ball son muy útiles, lo único malo es solo te puede curar la primera vez que te captura, pero funcionó muy bien en esta ocasión no crees?-** ah claro son esas extrañas balls que trajo el trío de Sinnoh, aunque claro a mí solo me dieron un par porque Silver, después de haber entablado amistad con ese chico que parece un Snorlax, por como come, y descubrieron que a ambos les gustaba el dichoso Taurina Omega se encargó de decirles que yo era un pervertido y recibió la confirmación de todos los presentes, desde ese momento el tragón de Diamond no se separaba de su novia y no le gustaba que yo estuviera cerca además, el chico rubio gritón tampoco era la excepción que decía que no me acercara mucho a ojou, bah malditos que no aprecian mi grandeza, pero bueno ese no era el problema, mi gran dilema era que en estos instantes "mi entrenadora" era nada menos que Crys, si la chica súper seria de la que estoy enamorado, aunque no me crean en serio la amo, sé que a veces puedo ser un poco pervertido, pero es que es divertido ver cómo me regaña, además eso significa que está atenta a lo que hago o a quien miro, en la mayoría de los casos y me da un poco de confianza, porque seamos honestos con tanto desplante la gente se cansa, no?, pero aun así sé que le importo y eso ayuda, sentí como se acercaba a mí y me levantaba acunando mi pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, se lo que piensan que me acomode en sus pechos, pero no, no fue así, sé que digo que Crys tiene buen cuerpo y muchas cosas más, pero en realidad lo primero que me llamó la atención de ella cuando nos conocimos en las Islas Remolino fueron sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos me atraparon, me capturaron, haciéndole honor a su título "la capturadora" y no me avergüenza el decir que fue amor a primera vista, si suena a cliché, pero es la verdad, después de conocerla y ver su personalidad súper seria me enamoro aún más, el que sea tan centrada, tan capaz, siempre se esfuerza por otros sin esperar nada a cambio como no amarla si es un ser tan noble, el que tenga buen cuerpo es solo un plus porque si no fuera así estoy seguro que la seguiría amando como he venido haciendo todo este tiempo...ya he perdido la cuenta de a cuantos idiotas he espantado solo por acercarse a ella, que?, es que es muy linda y sé que no soy el único que ha caído bajo su hechizo, muchos lo han hecho, aunque ella no lo note porque actuó muy rápido para librarme de la basura, tanto entrenamiento con Red-sempai da sus frutos **-Sabes pequeño te pareces un poco a un amigo que tengo-** diablos no creo que se dé cuenta, por favor que no lo note **\- pero eso es imposible jejejeje-** fiu salvado **\- él es un gran pervertido-** ah no, hasta como pokemon me regañas **\- o eso es lo que todos dicen-** un momento **\- tal vez lo sea pero eso solo es la punta del iceberg si te adentras un poco te das cuenta que en realidad es una gran persona y un gran entrenador que ama a los pokémon y los ve como su familia, además siempre se preocupa por sus amigos a veces hace estupideces por ellos sin considerar que se puede lastimar-** oh Arceus por favor dime que esto no es un sueño, que no termine de nuevo en una brecha en el tiempo por culpa de Celebi, por favor **\- ni siquiera sé por qué te digo esto jejejeje, pero es que te me haces recordar a él y es inevitable, ese entrenador se llama Gold y…...es un gran amigo-** Crys porque dudas al decir que soy tu amigo es que acaso no lo soy **\- lo siento es que ese idiota-** porque has empezado a llorar Crys no lo hagas, por favor te ves más linda sonriendo incluso adorable cuando frunces el ceño **\- en realidad me gusta mucho, se podría decir que lo amo, pero a él parece no importarle, siempre anda de coqueto con cuanta chica ve sin importarle que estoy al frente de él-** no Crys yo solo lo hago para que me notes, con eso de que siempre paras seria, no llores, solo no llores por favor, maldición y yo atrapado en esta forma **\- lo siento amiguito no es nada, no importa con tal que pueda seguir siendo su amiga todo estará bien-** no nada lo estará Crys no hasta que vuelva a ser yo y te diga que **\- ahhhhh, me asuste es mi pokegear, si Green-sempai, dígame-** NOOOOOOOOOO **\- que?-**... **-como que Gold?-**... **-en Poltaro-** estoy jodido, maldición, maldito Green-sempai que arruina buenos momentos **\- si no se preocupe, si lo veo haré eso exactamente-** harás qué? Crys por favor no me mates aún tengo que decirte que... **\- adiós-** que yo…. **\- así que Gold no?-** ...glup... **\- me encargare de que no recuerdes nada de lo que dije-**... glup... **\- lo siento en serio pero es necesario-** la miraba mientras me alejaba de ella y me posicionaba en el suelo, sabía lo que vendría **\- súper patada de Crystal!-** y por tercera vez en el día salí volando, aunque bien sabía yo que necesitaba más que una súper patada para olvidar lo que me dijiste Crys solo espera y lo veras.

Así es como llegamos al inicio de todo yo estampado contra el suelo inconsciente, pero no, no me paso lo mismo que a ese chico fashionista, amnesia, que mal chiste ni él se lo creía, yo si recordaba todo lo que dijo Crys en el bosque y sólo necesito volver a mi forma para demostrarlo y eso es justamente lo que haré solo tengo que encontrar a ese maldito pokemaniaco para volver a la normalidad, pero de la nada empecé a desprender una extraña luz, la cual me envolvió por completo y en un parpadear volvía a mi forma, OH Arceus gracias, por fin algo positivo en todo el día ya me lo debías Arceus, había vuelto a la normalidad y Poltaro estaba a mi lado dormido, por fin la pesadilla había acabado, no sé como pero, eso es lo de menos, era yo de nuevo y jajajajajaja, recordaba todo, malditos celosos me las pagaran, pero antes de vengarme tengo que encontrar a Crys, tengo que encontrarla y antes de que me vuelva a patear decirle que la amo, si eso hare, recogí a Poltaro en mis brazos, no traía su pokeball conmigo, y empecé a tratar de ubicarme, bien no estaba muy lejos de pueblo Paleta y había una persona a la que tenía que ver justo ahí.

Daysi, la dulce hermana de Green-sempai, es una persona muy amable que raramente ves enojada, porque cuando lo está ni Giratina la puede enfrentar, pero en esta ocasión necesito de su ayuda en un tema un poco delicado…

 **-Como que no sabes cómo confesarte!**

Dije que era buena no reservada, pero tienen razón no se hacerlo, a la única a la que quiero decirle te amo es a Crys y bueno no he tenido la oportunidad de decírselo, en realidad no me sentía listo, temía que me rechazara y la perdiera, hay que admitirlo como alguien como Crys aceptaría salir conmigo, así que mis miedo no eran infundados ella era perfecta y aunque me cueste admitirlo soy bastante atolondrado, torpe y debes en cuando un poco pervertido, lo cual no me da muchos puntos y para practicar ninguna chica lograba que siquiera lo tomara como opción todo mi corazón y mi mente eran de Crys y siquiera pensarlo hacía que me sintiera como basura porque estaría engañando a la persona y yo no era así, aunque practicar frente al espejo tampoco funciona no me podía rechazar a mí mismo y eso no me ayudaba a ver todas las posibilidades o como reaccionaria si ella realmente me rechazara, así que estaba descontado.

 **-Daysi: A ver Gold cómo es posible que recién te vayas a confesar a Crys, yo que pensaba que hace mucho lo habías hecho.**

 **-Gold: la verdad Daysi-san, no me he atrevido si sé que suena una excusa tonta, pero-** _esto es difícil, pero si quiero lograrlo tengo que admitirlo abiertamente ya que hace mucho tiempo me lo he admitido a mí mismo_ **-yo la amo y cuando estoy parado frente a ella listo para decírselo lo que sea que haya planeado se me va de la cabeza, me vuelvo un manojo de nervios y terminó soltando alguna estupidez que termina en una bofetada o en el peor de los casos con una patada de parte de ella.**

Daysi-san, me miraba como si en realidad no pudiera creer lo que le acabo de decir, pero es la verdad cada vez que veo a Crys toda mi confesión se va a la basura, me pierdo en sus ojos y en su mirada, en la mueca que hace cuando espera a que hable entre tierna y enfurruñada porque no abro la boca, y el pánico comienza en mi cabeza se pasan escenas de como ella me rechaza y dice que no me le acerque de nuevo, que desaparezca, que no puede estar a mi lado ni como amiga y mucho menos como novia, que no le vuelva a dirigir la palabra, que se va a ir a seguir capturando y me va dejar solo y cuando vuelva este con otro mientras yo sigo destrozado…

 **Daysi: Gold eso es muy romántico, un poco dramático y parece novela pero romántico y tierno, es que has estado escuchando radionovelas de nuevo en estación Trigal.**

Diablos no me digas que lo había dicho en voz alta, quiero volverme un Dugtrio y excavar y jamás volver a salir, sentía que estaba rojo, lo más probable es que este rojo de la vergüenza, me ardía la cara y las orejas pareciera que echaban humo, sí sé que dicen que soy un sinvergüenza y a veces por las cosas que digo o hago pareciera que jamás me avergüenzo, pero cuando se trata de la chica súper seria, bueno esa es otra historia. **\- Por favor dime que no le dirás a nadie que acabe así o lo que dije o como me vuelvo un farol cuando me avergüenzo.**

 **\- Daysi: tranquilo, me haces acordar tanto a Green cuando me venía preguntar qué hacer con Blue, te pareces a él en eso de sonrojarse al instante, pero como ya te dije tranquilo no le diré a nadie y por supuesto que te ayudare para que puedas estar junto a Crys ambos se aman y no es bueno guardarse las cosas para uno mismo por mucho tiempo, puedes terminar hiriendo a quien amas sin saberlo.**

 **-Gold: dímelo a mi-** _había visto llorar a Crys porque pensaba que solo la quería como amiga, no esos jamás volverá a suceder si por mi fuera ella nunca jamás lloraría de nuevo_ **.-...y Daysi-san Green-sempai, le decía mucho sobre Blue-sempai.**

 **-Daysi: si te contara Gold, sé que mi hermanito parece un poco serio y no le gusta mostrar sus emociones, pero en realidad es muy tierno y sensible, solo le hacía falta alguien como Blue para que dejara salir aquello que sentía y guardaba, antes que salieran él era un manojo de nervios, paraba en la casa dando vuelta sin saber que hacer o qué decir o enfrascado en algún combate, según él para despejar su mente, aunque en realidad solo se moría de vergüenza, sabes habla dormido así que las noche eran muy divertidas y cuando se avergüenza habla sin parar parece una fuente malograda que acaba de explotar es muy tierno, cuando por fin se le declaro a Blue y empezaron a salir parecía que andaba en las nubes, aunque por la manía que tiene de poner cara de poker muchos no se dieron cuenta aunque, Red no perdía oportunidad para molestarlo y este se la devolvió diciéndole que si no se apuraba le iban a quitar a la pequeña Yellow o el mismo ayudaba a Lance, era demasiado gracioso esas disputas.**

Y en ese momento comprendí que todos los Oak tenían un poco de sádicos.

Después de hablar un rato más con Daysi-san, ella se comprometió a ayudarme y a trazar un plan para poder declararme como se debe y sin interrupciones, no me pude resistir y le conté todo lo que había sucedido en el día, como me convertí en pokémon por la culpa de la máquina de Bill, a lo que me dijo que ella le había dicho que cerrara bien ese compartimiento, como su hermano, aunque se había dado cuenta que era yo, había tratado de matarme, lo cual por algún motivo le dio gracia y me dijo que si hubiera querido matarme lo habría hecho y no solo hacerme volar por los aires y cuando le comente como Red-sempai había actuado, ella no se sorprendió mucho cuando lo compare con el diablo, solo se rio y dijo que de niño era muy celoso y posesivo casi tanto o más que Green, y que tratándose de Yellow-sempai no le sorprendía que reaccionara así, aunque si le parecía curioso que Vee no me haya dejado más maltrecho, por lo que ella sabía ese Espeon era en realidad un lobo con piel de oveja, y agradecí que ninguno quisiera matarme en realidad y me dije a mi mismo que si algún día quisieran hacerlo era mejor correr y jamás volver o moriría de una manera cruel y dolorosa, ella también me dijo que no preocupara por nada que desde ahí ella se encargaría y ya haremos algo con los muchachos, que ella me avisaría cuando el momento llegara, hay que admitirlo se veía emocionada, eso me preocupo, me dijo que fuera al laboratorio de Bill y terminará el papeleo y que la parte más importante del plan dependía de mí ya que era yo quien tenía que invitar a Crys para una cita mañana en la tarde, pero sin antes aparentar que realmente me había olvidado de todo lo que había pasado por culpa del cambio.

Después de terminar tooooodoooooo el papeleo de Bill y conste que era demasiado, ya era entrada la noche, por lo que se Crys estará en el laboratorio ayudando al profesor y pasaría la noche ahí así que tenía que ir por ella para poder pedirle la cita, estaba nervioso, las piernas me temblaban, así que decidido antes de desmayarme, me dirijo a pueblo Paleta, el camino fue tranquilo pasé por el bosque verde que no parecía tan siniestro sin Red-sempai, y me dirigí hacia mi destino al llegar al laboratorio vi al profesor Oak salir de este.

 **-Gold: ola profesor**

 **-Oak: Gold, me entere de lo sucedido muchacho pobre de ti no recordar nada de lo sucedido debe ser duro-** _gracias Daysi-san, ella se aseguró de esto diciendo que me había encontrado inconsciente y que cuando desperté no me acordaba de nada, sí que las noticias vuelan._

 **-Gold: en realidad solo es un poco molesto no saber que paso o como acabe en la entrada de pueblo Paleta pero de ahí todo tranquilo, aunque cuando vea a Bill ya me las cobrare con el cuerpo del gran Gold nadie juega**

 **-Oak: lo siento Gold, pero Bill ya se fue así que no creo que te las puedas cobrar como dices, aunque supongo que vienes por otro motivo no es así.**

 _-A este hombre no se le escapa ni una, no me sorprendería que supiera que en realidad no perdí la memoria, si un truco que copiamos de Rubí, pero en fin_ **\- mmmm...Profesor Crys...sabe si ella sigue en el laboratorio-** _tonto obvio que lo sabe si sale de ahí._

 **-Oak: (risa bajita) sí Gold Crys sigue ahí le digo que salga, aunque creo será mejor que entres tengo que ir por unas cosas y de paso le avisas que ya se puede ir a dormir que no creo que vuelva hasta más tarde o ya mañana.**

 **-Gold: yo le digo profesor tranquilo, hasta mañana profesor.**

 **-Oak: hasta mañana Gold y recuerda lanzar chorros de agua no está bien y menos en la cara de alguien como Red jajajaja-** _y el viejo Oak se alejó riendo, yo sabía, no se le escapa ni una._

Bueno era hora, me dirigí al laboratorio y entre en silencio, ahí está ella atiborrada de papeles que pareciera que en cualquier momento le caerían encima, con la bata blanca y su conjunto, pero sin la gorra, que supongo que debe molestarla al momento de trabajar, un poco despeinada y concentrada, que resaltaba la forma en frunce el ceño que es diferente a cuando está molesta ahí lo frunce de manera diferente, se veía tan linda, ya les he dicho lo dedicada que es y cómo se esmera en las cosas que hace, simplemente perfecta, me acerque despacio y al ver que no notaba mi presencia pensé en asustarla, si eso haría, pero no esto es serio así que me aclare la garganta para que levantara la vista de los papeles que tan absorta le tenían.

Cuando vislumbre sus hermosos ojos estaba perdido y supongo que se acordó de lo que me dijo en la tarde porque inmediatamente el color inundó sus mejillas dándole una imagen adorable.

- **Crys: Gold que haces aquí.**

 **Gold: que chica súper seria no puedo pasar a decir hola**

 **Crys: tú no pasas solo a decir hola**

 **Gold: tal vez sí tal vez no**

 **Crys: a ver dime que paso y es cierto eso que no recuerdas nada de lo sucedido cuando te convertiste en Poltaro, y como te convertiste, que estabas haciendo por Arceus no me digas que rompiste la máquina de Bill**

 **Gold: tranquila Crys que no rompí nada y en serio no recuerdo nada solo que Daysi-san me encontró a la entrada de pueblo Paleta y que me dolía el cuerpo y sentía que me partían la cabeza-** _eso ultimo logro que se pusiera más roja, como ya dije tan linda-así que tranquila estoy bien_

 **-Crys: quien dice que estoy preocupada por ti solo me preocupa que hayas roto algo sabes lo importante que es esa máquina y los papeles y cosas que abundan en el laboratorio de Bill son sumamente importantes, no me sorprendería que lo hayas dejado hecho un desastre o que...**

 _\- y la corte, por mi puede estar quejándose toda la noche me gusta su voz pero tenía que hacerlo-_ **Crystal** _-me miró como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo, jamás la llamo así, casi siempre es Crys o chica súper serio, hasta yo me sorprendí pero esto era serio, se me quedó mirando como esperando algo, así que este era el momento primer paso aquí vamos-_ **Crystal, sé que estas ocupada con todo el papeleo y eso que realmente no entiendo pero...-** _uff esto es duro_ - **no se si te gustaría acompañarme mañana en la tarde algo así como una cita o una salida como quieras decirle-** _cuando no me respondió añadí_ **\- no te preocupes por el papeleo ya le pregunte al profesor y dijo que estaba bien que tenías el día libre así que no hay excusa chica súper seria mañana tu y yo te recojo a las cinco-** _dándole una pequeña sonrisa socarrona o así es como ella les dice, antes de que me respondiera salí de ahí a la velocidad de la luz no quería darle tiempo a reclamo._

 **-Crys: cita...Gold...yo...a las cinco…-se escuchó un pequeño golpe sordo seguido de una pila de hojas que caían, sobre una desmayada y muy contenta Crys.**


End file.
